Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to display technical field, and in particular, to an array substrate, a method of producing the same and a display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) becomes a very popular and new flat panel display product all over the world. It has properties of such as self-emission, wide view, short response time, high light emitting efficiency, wide color range, low work voltage, thin panel, manufacturability for high size and flexible panel and simple production process. And its cost may further be reduced in the future.
The OLED is made of N×M (N and M are both natural numbers) light emitting pixel units in a matrix arrangement. For a colored OLED, each of the light emitting pixel units may include a red sub-pixel unit, a green sub-pixel unit and a blue sub-pixel unit. The OLED is classified into an active-matrix OLED (AMOLED) and a passive-matrix OLED (PMOLED) on the basis of its driving mode.
FIG. 1 shows schematically a structure of the conventional AMOLED display module. As illustrated in FIG. 1, it includes an OLED display array 101, a scan driving chip 102, a signal driving chip 103, scan lines 104 connecting the OLED display array 101 with the scan driving chip 102, and data lines 105 connecting the OLED display array 101 with the signal driving chip. The OLED display array 101 is composed of rows and columns of sub-pixel units 106. The scan lines 104 and the data lines 105 are connected to respective sub-pixel units 106 of the OLED display array in rows and columns, respectively. The conventional OLED display module must occupy larger spaces on two sides of the OLED display as the scan lines 104 are led from two sides of the OLED display respectively. In this way, wider non-emissive regions are formed on the two sides of the OLED display module, which may degrade the display effects.